Arcoíris
by Fioccos
Summary: Depois de toda chuva vem o arcoíris, para trazer a esperança perdida de vola. Para trazer o sorriso em meio as lágrimas.


Abriu o armário na manha chuvosa de inverno, no fundo dele pegou uma caixa já esquecida da muito tempo. Sentou-se na cama coberta por um edredom verde com a caixa na mão. Tirou a tampa e olhou o conteúdo de dentro. Tirou tudo espalhando pela a cama. Lá estavam suas lembranças da escola, lá estavam recortes de jornais, fotos, bilhetes, cartas, seu diário há tanto tempo esquecido.

As fotos com o s amigos, em passeios a Hogmead, nos jardins da escola, nadando no lago em dias quentes, nos corredores, a maioria era revelação trouxa, que deixava o momento parado, era assim que ela quis guardar seus melhores momentos, parados. Dês de pequena nunca gostou de das fotos mexendo, para ela fotos assim eram falsas, pois assim não seria o momento exato que aconteceu.

Abriu as cartas, as leu, cartas de amigas durante as férias, eram momentos bons, leu alguns bilhetes que foram passados durante as aulas, se lembrou dos momentos de farra na escola.

Pegou o seu distintivo de monitora e o viu reluzir contra a pouca luminosidade que entrava pela janela, e sentiu saudades dos tempos de escola, como há tempos não sentia.

Viu alguns jornais da escola onde tinha fotos, do time de quadribol onde todos acenavam por imenso para a foto depois de um jogo, felizes por terem ganhado e que no dia seguinte apareceria estampado em letras grafais no jornal, campeões.

Sentiu saudades do dormitório onde passara 7 anos de sua vida, sentiu saudade dos fantasmas, sentiu saudade das paredes de pedras onde guardavam memórias jamais vistas por ninguém alem dela e dele.

Sentiu saudades da biblioteca, da sala precisa, das estufas para onde fugia no meio da aula para se encontrar com ele. Sentiu saudade dos professores. Sentiu saudades do uniforme, sentiu saudades de cada momento, de cada lembrança, de cada memória.

Sentiu saudades dele.

Abriu o diário antigo, rosa claro, com seu nome gravado delicadamente. Pasosu algumas paginas e viu que ainda possuía o cheiro de rosas, viu sua letra em quase todas as paginas, foi passando lentamente até encontrar a pagina que queria. A pagina que ele havia escrito.

"_Ginny,_

_Eu sei que não deveria estar escrevendo no seu diário e que provavelmente amanha eu já não estarei mais vivo para você me bater nem nada, mas não teve outra maneira de falar com você. Não teve outra maneira de dizer tido._

_Não sei como tudo começou como nos começamos não me lembro. Apenas sei que tudo o que passamos juntos, tudo o que vivemos, tudo que compartilhamos, fez minha vida ter valido a pena._

_Cada sorriso seu me fazia seguir em frente, cada lagrima sua me destruía, cada abraço seu, casa beijo, cada palavra de carinho, tudo ficou gravado na minha alma. Cada suspiro, cada desejo, cada toque ficou gravado nos meus sonhos._

_Tudo que eu sei foi que eu enlouqueci por sua causa, eu desobedeci todas as leis do mundo mágico para ficar com você. Eu chutei todos os meus princípios para o alto, mandei todos para o inferno por sua causa e no fim valeu a pena._

_Posso não ter sido o melhor namorado do mundo para você, mas eu fui o melhor que pude, fui o melhor que deu devido às circunstâncias. Posso ter te chateado varias vezes, me desculpe, não era meu objetivo._

_O tempo está passando e eu não posso me demorar se eu quiser te encontrar e lhe dar um ultimo beijo em seus lábios. Vim aqui apenas deixar registrado para você nessas linhas algo que eu nunca te disse, e que provavelmente você nunca irá escutar dos meus lábios, e que se escutar será uma única vez._

_Eu te amo. Eu te amo como nunca amei alguém, eu te amo com todas as fibras do meu ser, com toda a minha alma e coração, isso pode parecer um tanto quando clichê, mas é a verdade. Eu te amo, como nunca pensei que pude-se amar alguém._

_Você nunca me cobrou essas palavras, você sempre soube que eu te amava, mas mesmo assim, você sempre as me disse e sempre ficou comigo sem mesmo eu nunca ter dito isso para você._

_Te amo, Te amo, Te amo._

_Nunca se esqueça disso ruivinha, quando você ficar velinha, provavelmente você terá se casado com outro, terá se apaixonado por outro, mas isso não me importa, por que valeu a pena ter me apaixonado por você._

_Me dói de pensar que o anel de noivado que eu lhe dei foi em vão, que nunca iremos nos casar, mas mesmo assim valeu a pena ter sonhado com isso. Valeu a pena ter planejado toda uma vida ao seu lado. Valeu a pena tudo, todos os momentos, felizes e tristes._

_Pena que cada lembranças nossa seja dentro dessa escola, pena que não deu para dar uma continuidade nos sonhos para o futuro na nossa casa._

_A casa na praia que compramos para quando nós nos cassássemos, não iremos morar lá juntos, como tanto sonhamos. Passei-a para o seu nome. Tudo é seu, a mobília que compramos a casa, o terreno, o céu sobre ela. Espero que você não se desfaça dela, por que foi lá que eu depositei todos os meus sonhos e esperanças._

_Agora eu tenho que ir, mas antes de mais nada, preciso dizer de novo. Te Amo._

_Nunca se esqueça disso, nunca se esqueça de mim, nunca se esqueça de nos._

_Com amor_

_Draco Malfoy."_

Ela se lembrou de quando ele apareceu na sua frente todo esbaforido e de quando ele colou seus lábios nos dela, desesperado como se fosse pela ultima vez, e foi.

Se lembrou de quando ele disse ao pé do seu ouvido que a amava, mais que a própria vida, e que chorou de alegria, e o beijou de volta. Se lembrou que fizeram amor naquela noite, e que foi a ultima vez que sentiu a pele dele em contato com a sua.

Naquela noite foi a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, naquela noite sentiu que o mundo poderia acabar que ela não iria se importar. Naquela noite o seu mundo acabou e ela se importou e sentiu que nunca mais poderia viver.

Quando recebeu a noticia que ele havia morrido naquela noite morto pelo próprio pai, por causa da guerra, seu mundo desabou sobre sua cabeça, quando descobriu as linhas escritas por ele no seu diário chorou como nunca chorara, parecia uma criança que acabava de ter todos os seus sonhos roubados, mas foi isso que aconteceu.

Naquele momento havia desistido de viver, não comia, não bebia, ficava o tempo todo deitada na cama, chorando. Foi ai que descobriu o tanto que o amava, era muito mais do que imaginava, e descobriu que seria impossível viver sem ele. Descobriu que ele era a sua vida, que ele era o seu alimento, que ele era os seus sonhos, que ele era a sua esperança.

Quase três meses depois vivendo daquela maneira como uma morta-viva, o mundo veio desabar novamente sobre sua cabeça, ela descobriu que estava grávida dele. Ele poderia ter morrido, e a deixado morrer aos poucos de saudade, mas não, ele foi egoísta, ele a fez ter que continuar viva, e seguindo em frente, por causa do filho deles.

Ela olhou para o lado, e viu em cima da cômoda estava uma foto dos dois, tirada nos jardins daquela casa no dia que eles compraram ela. Ambos com sorrisos no rosto, felizes, realizados.

Tinha fotos dele espalhado pela casa toda, fotos em todas as fazes da vida dele, que ela consegui com Narcissa, que morava hoje em dia com ela.

Tinha fotos, objetos, quadros, livros, lembranças dele por todos os cantos da casa. tinha na memória das duas, mas não tinha nas lembranças do pequeno Ártemis,

O filho era idêntico ao pai em quase todos os sentidos, a única diferença era as pequenas sardas na ponta do nariz de porcelana. Os olhos cinza eram os mesmos, os cabelos lisos e platinados eram os mesmos, a personalidade era a mesma.

Ela não teria conseguido chegar aonde chegou sem a ajuda de Narcissa. Afinal tinha perdido a mãe durante a guerra, e quem lhe apoiou foi a sogra.

Ela se lembrou de todo, como fazia todos os dias, mas naquele dia foi deferente. Naquele dia fazia 10 anos que ele havia morrido. E naquele dia ela chorou como não chorava há anos.

Ficou deitada na cama durante muito tempo, lembrando dele, do toque dele, do cheiro dele, da voz dele, e pensando quando ele a viria buscar. Foi nessa hora que Ártemis entrou no quarto dela a chamando.

-Mamãe, vem logo, vem o arco-íris saiu. –ele saiu puxando a mãe com um sorriso estampado no rosto, para fora de casa.

-Sim Ártemis, vamos ver o arco-íris, que você tanto gosta, ela disse terminando de limpar as lagrimas.

Assim que saíram para os jardins, se juntaram a Narcissa para vê-lo.

-Filho por que você gosta tanto do arco-íris?

-Por que a vovó disse que o papai é como o arco-íris. Que nem sempre o vemos, mas que sabemos que sempre vai aparecer que sempre estará por perto.

-Draco gostava de correr pelos jardins depois da chuva e olhar para o arco-íris, ele sempre gostou.

-Hoje senti saudades dele, como eu não sentia há muito tempo. Hoje eu chorei por ele como eu não chorava faz tempo, afinal... – Ginny deixou a frase solta no ar, e olhou para o céu.

-Faz 10 anos que ele se foi. –Narcissa completou, deixando uma lagrima rolar, e que logo foram seguidas por varias.

-Vovó, não chora não, eu to aqui, sei que eu não sou o papai, mas eu to aqui, pra te fazer feliz.

-Meu anjo, se não fosse você eu não sei o que seria de mim. –ela pegou o neto no colo e ficou olhando para o arco-íris.

Ginny sorriu com aquilo tudo, por mais que não tivesse Draco por perto, ele havia deixado um pedaço dele em Ártemis, e havia lhe dado o presente mais belo de todos, o seu filho.

Ela não havia se casado com outro como ele disse, e nem pretendia, apenas havia mudado a aliança de dedo, a aliança de noivado agora era de casamento, um casamento não consumado, mas um casamento de coração.

Ela se perdeu em meio a pensamentos novamente, se perdeu procurando-o em sua mente, em cada lembrança possível, em cada gota de alegria. Mas foi acordada dos seus devaneios pela voz do filho.

-Mamãe, vem logo, a vovó vai fazer chá com biscoitos, vem mamãe, vamos ajuda-la. – o garotinho gritava por ela, e ela foi, atrás da sua maior alegria, do seu filho.

N/A: Não sei de onde surgiu a idéia, meio que foi do nada, em um momento nostalgia, mas ta ai, mais uma fic, uma short, bem short, gostei de escrevê-la imensamente, mesmo sem os dois não terem terminado juntos. Gostei de ter criado o Ártemis também, mesmo ele não ter aparecido muito, eu gostei dele bastante...


End file.
